


Toss A Coin to Your Mando

by BouncyOrb



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Fan Lyrics, I'm not totally sure this is a thing here but I wanted to share it, Other, fan song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22193074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BouncyOrb/pseuds/BouncyOrb
Summary: The lyrics from "Toss A Coin to Your Witcher" from the Witcher (Netflix 2019) adapted to be about the Mandalorian (Disney+ 2019)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Toss A Coin to Your Mando

When an alien child  
Graced a ride along  
With a Mando bounty hunter  
Along came this song

From when the Mando fought  
An imperial devil  
His army of troops  
At his boots did they revel

They came after me  
With masterful deceit  
Delivered his bounty  
And his job was complete

While the warlord’s lab  
Stole my DNA  
And so cried the Mando  
This is the way

Toss a coin to your Mando  
O’ Bounties a’Plenty  
O’ Bounties a’Plenty  
O’

Toss a coin to Your Mando  
O’ Bounties a’Plenty

At the end of his job  
Fight the mighty horde  
Of hunters and troopers  
To rescue the child

He blast every imp  
‘Till they fell down limp  
Way back from the empire  
From whence they came

He wiped out your pest  
Got shot in his chest  
He’s a friend of humanity  
So give him the rest

That’s my epic tale  
Our champion prevailed  
Defeated the villain  
Now pour him some ale

Toss a coin to your Mando  
O’ Bounties a’Plenty  
O’ Bounties a’Plenty  
O’

Toss a coin to your Mando  
A man with integrity

Toss a coin to your Mando  
O’ Bounties a’Plenty  
O’ Bounties a’Plenty  
O’  
A man with integrity

Toss a coin to your Mando  
O’ Bounties a’Plenty  
O’ Bounties a’Plenty  
O’

Toss a coin to your Mando  
A man with integrity


End file.
